pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
GRWS Development
GRWS Development is the (fictional) first Greek weapons development plant.They manufacture lots of prototypes,be them normal,never thought of weapons OR taking already existing guns and modifying to the maximum.(see the M16 pictured). Develpment GRWS has made aproximatly 100 or so prototypes,and most are in service. List will grow on as time goes. Assault rifles M17 The M17 is an all around lightweight assault rifle,gone through many modifications. The A1 model came with an intergrated grenade launcher,a 17 round magazine with 7.62x54mm rounds and was mostly plastic with some metal here and there.It was quickly rejected,due to the ease of breaking and the grenade launcher would easily break and fire on its own.Also the 7.62x54mm rounds are illegal. The A2 was fixed,with more metal parts and a bigger mag of 30 standard 5.56x45mm NATO rounds.It was quickly accepted,but there were still reliability problems,because they hadnt replaced ALL plastics with metal. The A3 was and is the standard issue on military.It has the same caliber and mag size,but the entire gun is made of lightweight metals. HK419 MCS The HK419 MCS (Modular Combat System) is a multirole weapon capable of sustaining harsh conditions with ease.Made out of polycarbonite,this weapon can also come with a lot of attachments.It uses 7.62x51mm bullets in a 10 round magazine,but can also be outfitted with a 20 round magazine with 7.62x39mm bullets.It uses only semi auto mode,as the small mag could be depleted quickly.Its mostly used by the special forces,but a few are in the hands of the marines too. Pistols Desert Roller This Desert Eagle like pistol fares better than most pistols everywhere. Chambered for the custom 44.magnum hollow point rounds,its a force to be reckoned with.Being one of the first guns GRWS made though, they placed style and eficiency over accurasry and mobility.As such it was made from pure silver.Gang leaders were the first to adopt it,then GRWS improved it,making it out of plastic and lightweight metals,now it is serving with the military as an eficient and cheap pistol. Glock 60 The Glock 60 is basicly an upgraded G18,with a bigger 66 round magazine and a bigger caliber.They also reduced the fire rate,allowing more control. The customized Desert Eagle magazine,insted of having 357.magnum rounds has multiple pellets full of gunpowder,that,once they reach their target ,fire multiple pellets in all directions,just like a cluster bomb.The design is lightweight and compact,allowing it to make its way to the special forces. NS160 The NS160 is perhaps the most succesful pistol GRWS made.Instead of the normal 10 round 45 ACPs,it uses 3 shotgun slug shells.This modification cause extreme damage and accuracry.It also make a lot of noise,so its best used at medium ranges when the enemy is alerted. Sniper rifles MOAG The Mother Of All Guns lives true to its name.Customized 65.cal. anti tank bullets on carbon fiber/polymer casing make the bullets themselves lightweight and ensure that nothing can stand on their way.The gun itself is a step outside our imagination.Its entirely made of polymer and carbon fiber,making it weigh only 9 kilos if customized. The firing mechanism is on the back of the gun,making it bulpup and allowing complete customization of the front, although with such a big barrel,its a bit hard to do it. The scope itself has anything and everything needed for a sniper.Perfect shot angles are calculated and wind is measured with the scope alone.It comes with more feutures like thermal vision and laser targeting,but those are customized by the user. Howver there are several downs.The recoil created from the firing can cause massive head damage to the user.The 65.cal bullets also create a Huge tracer once fired.Its also very hard to reload,as the magazine is on the butt end of the gun,and,if you mellee someone with the end,theres a chance the bullets will explode,certainly killing the enemy,but also seriously damaging the user.